American Idiot love
by Kitten has claws
Summary: Something happens and Sanada finally decides to prioritize himself over the Rikkai team. However, it effects a lot of people, one Kirihara Akaya in particular. Kirihara’s life is about to change in more way then one, and Yanagi is doing his best to take c
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything PoT related; I'm just borrowing the characters. Nor am I making any money from this.

Summary: Something happens and Sanada finally decides to prioritize himself over the Rikkai team. However, it effects a lot of people, one Kirihara Akaya in particular. Kirihara's life is about to change in more way then one, and Yanagi is doing his best to take care of as many as he can from the Rikkai team.

Starts of during Sanada and co's first year in High school. Will become Sanada/Kirihara eventually, side pairs of Yukimura/Atobe and Yanagi/Niou. Forgive me for any OOCness, I'll do my best to keep them as IC as possible though.

Warnings: For this chapter... a boys kissing a boy, that's about it... It'll get more in later chapters though.

Beta read my the lovely Lili-sama who I own my soul for putting up with me XD

R&R?

It was summer break, and as Sanada saw it life couldn't be any better. Putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts he walked slowly through the city. It was one of those rare days when he had absolutely nothing planed except for staying out of his mother's reach, since he had no plans on babysitting his cousins.

Right now, he allowed his feet to lead him to wherever they wanted and it seemed to be downtown. So far his first year of attending high school had been nothing but perfect. School was going fine and tennis even better; Renji, Yukimura and himself had become regulars on the team. Next year all his old class mates would be on the team, he was sure of it. As for the Jr. High of Rikkai Dai, well, he was sure that the right person was made captain at least.

Not many might have seen the potential in Kirirhara to become a captain, but he did. He had from the day that cocky brat sat foot on the Rikkai tennis courts. Now, seeing how hard he pushed his team mates and how even harder he pushed himself, Sanada was sure that the loss of the third years could be over come.

It was true, so far Rikkai Jr High has had a rocky way in the Kantou tournament, but they had made it so far. For each game they played a little bit better, with a little bit more fire. They were going to the top four even if the finals hadn't started yet; they would make it to the Nationals. Sanada was sure of it, along with Ibu's Fudomine and Kaidoh's Seigaku... The remaining question was if it would be Aoi's Rokkaku or Ohtori's Hyoutei joining them...

Strolling through the crowd he watched people he knew from either school or tennis getting ice creams or just being out in the sun with their loves. It seemed like everybody he knew was getting into relationships lately. He supposed that it was just the fact that they WERE teenagers and that the sun had some weird power over teenage hormones, but it was getting annoying. Seriously, they were fifteen, sixteen years old! He doubted that even half of the newly started relationships were going to last the winter, and still everybody talked like it was the love of their life's.

He just didn't get it... It wasn't that he hadn't felt those feelings himself, it was just that he was rational enough to think of it in the way it was supposed to. Teenagers got crushes and those crushes passed. It was as simple as that. Shaking his head slightly after having to side-step to not get trampled by a couple, who seemed to be too much in love with each other to care about where they were going. He fiddled with the cell-phone in his pocket. Calling Yukimura seemed like a good idea, that way he would have someone who wasn't all lovesick to talk to...

Just as the thought hit him he heard a familiar laugh and his head snapped to the side to scan for the owner of said laugh. His eyes widened as he slowly started to take in what he was seeing. In the deep shadow of the stone house to his right were two people he knew very well. Still it felt as if he was watching some weird, nightmare like movie. The pink blush on Atobe's cheeks and the adoring smile on Yukimura's lips were enough to make Sanada suspect that this was not a meeting between two people who were simply friends. If he had any doubts (and hopes) that it wasn't what it seemed like, they were destroyed when Yukimura leaned close the other and brushed a light kiss on his lips.

He tried to understand why it sudenly felt like he couldn't breathe, why his eyes itched all of a sudden and why his heart was beating so fast. Yet in reality, he didn't even have to ask. He had never imagined this situation, had never thought about the possibility of Seiichi with another boy. It was painful, even though 'painful' didn't come close to describe what he was feeling right now. For once he couldn't keep his cool, for once he had been caught completely of guard. He knew he should leave, but his legs seemed to have forgotten how to move…

Two blue eyes suddenly caught his and widened in slight shock, but all Sanada could do was shake his head and plead with Atobe to NOT make Seiichi realize that he was there. A frown and small nod was his reward and he supposed that he should be relived, but all he felt right now was the need to get away and finally his limbs seemed to agree with him.

Turning abruptly (and not really caring if he bumped into anyone) he made his way home in record time. Slamming the door in his mothers face was something he had never done before, nor was throwing himself on the bed and staring at the ceiling as if it held the cure to his pain. Mainly because it didn't...

Turning his head he allowed his eyes to linger at the photo of Renji, Yukimura and himself as they had just lead Rikkai Dai to victory in the Nationals...

It had been their first year, and nothing could stop them...

Reaching over he placed the photo face down instead and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the annoying itch. Seiichi had been by his side since the first day of Jr. High and he had never imagined that things could be any other way...

Or was it rather, that he had always been at Seiichi's side? He had never asked these questions, because he had never thought that they would matter.

He was very aware of the fact that what he felt for Seiichi was beyond friendship, but there had been several reasons for never telling the other. Beside the fact that Yukimura had had enough to deal with his illness, they were teenagers! Genichirou hadn't been prepared to risk their friendship because of a silly crush. He had been so sure that he had gotten past all of those stupid feelings, but seeing Seiichi with Atobe had made his insides twist. Why couldn't he at least have dated someone that Sanada could hate with a good consciousness? Why did it have to be someone that Sanada considered one of his best friends? Why Atobe?!?

Alright, so he guessed he could see what Yukimura saw in Atobe, still it didn't take the pain away. Twisting in his bed until he faced the wall he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. It would go away, it had too... It had too...

The next day Sanada did nothing but practice, purposely leaving his cell back home. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone, let alone Yukimura or Atobe. When he finally arrived home his mother informed him that Yukimura had called and wondered where he was. She scolded him for forgetting his cell, but he couldn't be bothered to respond with anything but a shrug. His cell had a bunch of missed calls, most from Seiichi, some from Renji, the later also texting him to ask if he had forgot the plans they had made with the Seigaku players. Of course he hadn't, he had just ignored it. There was also a missed call from Atobe and he had left a voice mail.

"Listen Sanada... I don't know what you think about Seiichi and I, but the fact is there. Ore-sama won't tell Seiichi, but you better meet Ore-sama and talk this out." There was a small pause and Sanada could practically hear how Atobe tried to find the right words for what he was trying to say. "I don't want to lose a friend just because I fell in love... Call me Sanada... please."

THE Atobe had just used the word please! It was like Tezuka saying "I give up", it just didn't happen! Yet it had.

Sanada flipped his cell closed and shut his eyes. Atobe was right; they needed to talk, but not right now. Not so soon... However, he didn't want to lose Atobe anymore then Atobe wanted to loose him.

Opening his eyes he flipped the cell open again and typed a text that he sent to both Atobe and Renji. 'I have to take care of some family business. I call you when I can.' It didn't feel right to lie to his friends, but he needed time, time to sort out what he was really feeling. Sinking down on the chair by his desk he put on his computer, hoping that some mindless surfing might help him take his mind off things, because thinking about the whole mess hadn't given him any ideas of what to do.

Opening his mail he groaned and started erasing all the junk mail until his eyes widened as he saw one particular mail. Taking a deep breath he clicked it and held his breath as he read. He continued to stare at the screen long after he had finished reading the mail.

Okay, so the computer had only brought more confusion. Shaking his head he re-read it. The spot was still his. The offer was still there, but what was he supposed to do about it? Reject it like he had the last time? However, last time he hadn't even had to think, it had been so clear where his place was, now... Now he just didn't know.

Opening one of the desk draws he rummaged through them until he found what he was looking for. Slowly he started to turn the pages of the folder. He had had it for one year, yet until today he hadn't even opened it. There were clear advantages to accepting the offer... There were also a lot of things that went against it.

Crawling into bed after he had showered, his mind wandered back to the e-mail. Wouldn't it be running away from things? Wouldn't it be a coward's way out? His eyes still flickered over the dark room and landed on the folder on his desk. It DID have a huge attraction though, and not only because it would solve the Yukimura problem.

It was something he had used to dream of as a child, why did he hesitate now? Maybe it was because of the fact that only a year ago he had turned it down without a second thought. Last year he had been so sure where he was supposed to be, what he was supposed to do. Now... Now his team would do fine without him, they had Maki-buchou and Yukimura as fuku buchou. Seiichi didn't depend on him to either lead the team or to have him there to lean on... He didn't really have any reasons to turn the offer down this time... Still...

He closed his eyes and forced himself to get comfortable under the covers. Knowing Atobe, he would have to put up with the King of Hyoutei tomorrow, and for that, no matter what the circumstances were, everyone needed their rest. 

Atobe was standing stiffly at the public court, and if Sanada hadn't known him, he would have thought that the other was simply bored. However Sanada was very aware of how Atobe worked, and right now he was something as rare as nervous. It would have been comical, if it hadn't been for the fact that Sanada was just as uncomfortable in this situation. Nothing good would come from simply avoiding it though, so with more courage then he really had, Sanada walked up to his friend.

"Sanada..." Atobe's greeting was cautious, suspecting...

"When did we go back to last name use Keigo? This meeting is awkward, but I can assure you that I still think of you as my friend."

It was incredible how much power those simple words had; it was all it took to make Atobe normal again, or, at least as normal as Atobe ever was.

"What's going on Genichirou?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

Atobe snorted and shook his head as he leaned against the railing. "Now, you're a lot of things, but you aren't stupid. I know that you figured out that I'm dating Seiichi."

"Yes, it wasn't exactly hard to understand..."

"Exactly, so why won't you allow Seiichi to know that you know? Unless you have a problem with us being together that is."

"Why hasn't he told me? Why haven't YOU told me?" Sanada sat down on the bench next to Atobe and stared at his hands in his lap. "Actually, I don't want to know, I think I can understand anyway, but yes, I do have a problem with you two being together..."

"What? You just said, I thought..." One look into Sanada's eyes made Atobe understand everything. "Oh... I'm sorry Genichirou..." 

Sanada shook his head and look away from Atobe again. "Don't be. I hated the fact that I couldn't hate the one he chose to date at first, but now... Now I'm happy that it's someone I trust. I can't have him; it's as simple as that."

"Why haven't you ever told him? Why haven't you even tried?!?"

"Because... Because... I don't know why, I was scared I guess... And now I'm grateful that I never said anything, besides, it's just a crush, and it'll pass."

"Mhm, Ore-sama see's… and how long has this crush been going on so far?"

"Don't go there Keigo..."

Atobe sat down beside him on the bench and they both just stared at the setting sun for a while. "You know Genichirou; I really thought that you weren't the type to just admit defeat..."

"I'm Rikkai, not Seigaku. I go by the 'do not lose', yet I have. The 'don't give up' has never been my thing; I know when the battle is lost. All that would come of me trying to get in the middle of you two is that all three of us would be miserable and probably end up hating each other." 

Atobe chuckled sadly. "It sucks being way more mature then your actual age, doesn't it?"

Sanada smirked slightly and looked up at Atobe. "Takes one to know one. How long?" Seeing the slightly confused look on Atobe's face he clarified. "How long have you been dating?"

Atobe swallowed and looked away from Sanada again. "Since February..." He answered in a low voice.

"Valentine's..." 

"Actually, no... The day after..."

"How?" 

"Genichirou, are you really sure you want to know these things?"

"Yes, I've thought about it, a lot... I need to know. Call me a masochist, but I think I need to know to get over this." He didn't tell Atobe that it hurt like the fires of hell that two of his best friends had been dating for months but not bothered to tell him. Atobe looked intently at him and he realized that for the first time he was under Atobe's 'Insight' out of the court, but he didn't even flinch. Keeping a cool even in the toughest of situations was something he had done for years. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw Atobe nodded and looked away again. 

"Alright, I guess I owe you that much, to be honest. Even if I know its way belated..."

Hating Atobe's insight Sanada glared at the ground but didn't say anything as he waited for the other to continue.

"We ran into each other on the evening of the 15th, both having escaped horrible dates. Somehow we ended up going to a café together and ended up talking about how annoying girls can be, especially when they hero worship you... I said something about maybe I should just try dating guys instead, it was a joke, but he... He just looked at me with that over calmness of his and... And said that he for one would rather date me then any girl... I didn't believe him; I even got angry at him for saying things like that... But Seiichi has a way of making you see things his way, whether you want to or not."

Sanada couldn't help but smile slightly, it sounded just like Seiichi, when he wanted something, nothing was to stand in his way of getting it... Maybe that was another reason for him to never telling him about his crush... If Seiichi had wanted him, he would have made that clear. "So you gave in?" He said with a smirk, watching Atobe from under the rim of his cap. Watching Atobe blush, no matter how small it was, gave him immense satisfaction for some reason.

"Well... I did after he followed me when I stormed out of the café, pinned me to the wall and kissed me breathless..."

Sanada chuckled. "I can guess that's a good way to argue your cause." 

Atobe shook his head with a small smile. "He thought so too... So that's how things got started."

"Mhm... Does anyone know? But me now I mean..."

"Some of my friends, Oshitari figured it out after a week, I'm still trying to understand how, but he did, so the old regulars of Hyoutei knows. I was rather amazed with how well they took things... Though, Otohri and Oshitari said that they had understood that I wasn't completely straight for some time... Gakuto had to make himself funny about it of course, but that's just how he is."

Sanada nodded. Albeit with a frown. "So... Do you know why Seiichi hasn't told us?"

Atobe shook his head. "We don't really talk about things like that... I can guess it's because we're on opposite teams though."

Now that was something that Sanada could fully understand, tennis was their world, and if anyone would have anything against Yukimura being with Atobe, it would be because they feared that Seiichi wouldn't fight him to the fullest if they ever had a match. There was something else that Genichirou had understood during their talk, Atobe was truly in love with Seiichi. It wasn't just a crush, it was something real, something that had a real chance of surviving. Now, even more then before, he was determined to not get in their way.

As he made his way home sometime later, he couldn't help but wonder how he was supposed to do that. He couldn't ignore them and sooner or later, all of their friends would know and they would be an official couple. Was he able to just stand at the side lines and watch?

Once again he found himself flipping through the folder as he got home. Was there really any reason to turn this chance down? With a startling realization, he realized that there wasn't. It seemed easier to breathe once he had made the decision. Maybe he was crazy, but he would try this, he would start chasing his own dream again. Making his way down stairs with the folder in his hand, he knew that his parents would hardly object. They both wanted him to be the best, and this was a sure way to help him on that way.

First step; Decision  
Second step; Clear it with parents.  
Third step; Calling Mr. L, but that would have to wait until tomorrow  
Forth Step; Telling his team... Ok, so he really didn't want to do that, but he'd figure out a way later.  
Fifth step; Moving.

It was all so simple when he managed to put thing in that order. It was something he knew how to do, make a plan and stick to it. Unnecessary to put any emotions into it once it was done that way. Stepping into the living room a small smile of relief made its way onto his lips. He could do this. 

The next day, or rather days, was a blur of preparations, Visa and passport needed to get fixed, papers to sign and a thousand other things that needed his attention. Surprisingly, also packing. Mr. L had been really helpful when he had told him of his weakness and had managed to put him in a summer class. It meant that he would leave in two days, Sunday before school started again. He wouldn't have to face anyone from his team if he didn't choose too. A meeting with Maki buchou was however unavoidable.

Making his way towards his Captain's home, he couldn't help but wonder about the older teen. Maki was different from anyone he had ever met that was for sure at least... Having transferred to Rikkai to attend High school, Sanada had never had the opportunity to know him before. He still vividly remembered the first meeting with his new buchou.

The black haired third year hadn't stopped smiling as he watched the first years. Sanada, being pretty sure of himself and his tennis had welcomed the piercing blue eyes on him, doubting that the other would find much to complain about. It wasn't until Maki turned his eyes to the others that doubt had started forming in him. Maybe there was something wrong with his tennis, he just hadn't seen it? An hour later, Sanada had been utterly defeated by said captain. Glaring at the ground he wondered if he would ever be able to make the team this year.

"You're not bad Genichirou, not bad at all... Welcome to the Rikkai High team. Don't let us down."

That was all Maki had said before he had left Sanada in confusion. It was Renji, as always, that had cleared up the confusion that all the first years were feeling.

"Apparently, Maki's strength is that his able to insert insecurity in his opponent. He makes the player defeat himself, rather then him defeating them. A rather clever way of tennis. He has been the Captain since his second year. However... he has never played an official match..."

"What? Are you serious?!?" Niou's wide eyed question was met with a nod.

"Indeed I am. So far he has always put himself on the reserve spot. Some say that it's because he's not good enough to play the other schools, I seriously doubt that after today. The more reasonable reason is that he chooses to put his faith in his teammates. An observer and a strategist rather then a fighter. He also seems to have a weird quirk when it comes to names that you might want to remember. In normal situations he uses the given name, on everyone in the club. If he adds -kun to your name, know that he thinks what you're doing is stupid, and if he uses your last name, it's his way of showing his respect. That is something you have to earn, as far as I've learned, there's only one of the third year sempai's that has earned that respect... We're in for one weird year..."

Now, looking back, Sanada could certainly say that it had been weird, but it had also been good. Maki was a good Captain. It didn't feel good to tell Maki-buchou that he was leaving the team, but it was the right thing. Hopefully, Maki would understand that too...

Hesitantly he knocked on Maki's front door and waited. If Maki was startled by seeing him, he didn't show it, but simply lead the other inside of the one room apartment. The eighteen year old lived on his own and his love of tennis and manga was apparent in the home. Sanada sat down on the couch and waited patiently until the other returned with tea for both of them.

"So what brings you here Genichirou?" Straight to the point as always, and those eyes was just as piercing as usual.. Sanada looked into his tea instead as he answered.

"I'm leaving the team..."

Just has he had suspected, Maki-buchou didn't just accept the fact, but half an hour later, Maki finally nodded and smiled.

"I see that you have thought this through, I understand your wish to improve and that this is the best way. What I don't understand is why you didn't accept this offer last year but this..."

"The reasons I had for turning it down doesn't exist anymore..."

"I see... It's too bad though, you would have made a good captain next year."

"Me?" 

"Yes, you. The decision to appoint the next captain is mine, and it would have been you. Now I will just have to give it to Renji."

"Me, Renji... What about Yukimura? He's the fuku-buchou now, it's only logical that..."

"Seiichi was appointed fuku-buchou simply because I knew the first years trusted him and looked up to him and he IS an amazing tennis player. However, he won't be the Captain next year and yes, I do have my reasons, someone who doesn't trust his teammates completely is not able to lead them."

Sanada couldn't remember a time when Maki-buchou had looked so stern and realized that he wasn't allowed to ask further questions. It didn't mean that he agreed with Maki, not that it really mattered anymore. He stood and bowed at the other. "I have no reasons to doubt your judgment, even if I don't understand it."

Maki chuckled and stood too, allowing his eyes to linger on Sanada longer then the first year was comfortable with.

"You're a good tennis player and an even better person. I'm glad that you've finally started to put your own needs first. Don't embarrass Rikkai when you get there, Sanada." 

It took a second for Sanada to realize what Maki just had said. There was something that Maki saw in him that he didn't see in Seiichi... What ever it was, he sure didn't see it.

"Thank you Maki-buchou..."

Sanada removed his regular jersey and held it out for Maki to take, yet the older teen just shook his head.

"Keep it. That way you will make sure to not embarrass our colors. Besides, I can hardly imagine you without it." 

"Buchou…" There was really no word to describe how grateful Sanada was in that second.

Maki just smiled as he showed him out.

It wasn't until he was almost asleep as he realized that Maki had said that Seiichi didn't trust his teammates. What was that supposed to mean? Maki was an excellent judger of people's characters, but it still just didn't seem right to Sanada. There was however nothing he could do about it. Tomorrow would be his last day here, and beside saying goodbye to his family, he had also made plans with Renji.

Maybe it was a cheap way out, but he didn't feel ready to face Yukimura yet, and telling the rest of the team but not Seiichi seemed like a really low blow. So Renji it was, there was also the fact the only one he was comfortable telling all the reasons for him leaving was Yanagi.

Now, Kirihara wasn't the one that actually WANTED to do his homework, however, his English teacher had made it very clear that if he didn't pass this test he would fail English. That wouldn't have mattered much to him if it hadn't been the fact that if he failed any subject, he was going to be thrown out of the tennis club. He had worked to damn hard to get where he was to allow something as stupid as English to put a stop to things.

People usually choose their room to do their studying, and usually, Kirihara would have done too. But the last six months his home had been everything but peaceful... he supposed his parents didn't argue any more then any one else's, but things had been at an edge lately... 

The last month had been worse then ever, social workers coming and going at al hours of the day, the trail for his fathers drinking and driving and reckless driving, his grandmothers death... So now, if he wanted peace enough to study, he would either have to go to the library or the park. Seeing the weather was way to fine to spend inside, he was currently laying on his stomach in the parks grass and frowning over the English text book and chewing on his pencil. English grammar just didn't make sense at all!

Running a hand through his messy hair he allowed his eyes to lift from the page and scan over the park instead. He had placed himself in the shadow of some bushes and the spot allowed him to have a perfectly clear view of the park, while others would only see him if they stepped on him. Suddenly he smiled, Yanagi was just the person he wanted to see right now.

Yanagi-sempai had always helped him with his English, and without him, Kirihara would have failed English already last year. He was just about to stand and make his way to the other when he saw Sanada approach. He hated seeming stupid in front of Sanada fuku-buchou, that hadn't change one bit since the older teens had started High school. Biting his lip he tried to decide if it was worth having Sanada knowing about his problems in school to get help from Yanagi with them, he stayed put.

The two older teens sat down on the bench next to Kirihara's hiding place in silence and suddenly Akaya had the feeling of that this was a meeting he was not supposed to either know about, or interrupt. However, staying where he was would mean that he was going to eavesdrop on his sempai's, but moving would make them know that he was there in the first place... He didn't have time to make a decision until the older teens started talking and made the decision to stay put for him.

"What's going on Sanada? No one has been able to reach you for the last week and I for one don't buy the excuse about family business."

Kirihara's eyes widened at what he heard, it sounded a lot like the two was about to argue and as far as he knew, that had never happened before. Watching Sanada closely he saw the other remove his cap and run a hand through his hair.

"You're right, as usual Renji... No, there hasn't been anything with my family, but I've had a lot to think about and a lot of hard decisions to make. Hear me out before you start arguing... I'm leaving Rikkai, in fact, I'm leaving Japan. I've been offered a scholarship to go to a school in America, and I've taken it."

Kirihara suddenly had a hard time breathing properly, Sanada was leaving for America?!? It seemed that Yanagi was as shocked as he was.

"You... You're moving to USA? If I recall correctly, you were offered this last year, and you didn't even open the folder before you turned it down. Give me a reason that makes me understand this Genichirou."

"Last year it really wasn't an option, what was I supposed to do? Just leave the team when Yukimura was in the hospital? There's no way I could do that, and you know that. Now though... Now I'm not needed in that way."

"Excuse me for saying this in such hash words, but that's bullshit. Even the sempais has started to rely on you, I doubt that Maki- buchou will even accept your resignation from the team."

"He already has. This decision hasn't been easy Renji, but it's what I want and it's what's going to happen. The reasons I had to turn this offer down last year don't exist anymore, the team will be fine without me, Yukimura is out of hospital and... and he has someone else to rely on now..." 

"Hmm, I see... Is the decision in any way influenced by the fact that you're in love with Seiichi?" Renji opened his eyes and looked hard at Genichirou.

Kirihara actually stopped breathing as he waited for Sanada to reply, it wasn't possible, it just wasn't possible!

"I can't say that I'm surprised that you've figured out my feelings for Seiichi, and yes, in a way it has influenced this decision. I don't know if you know or not, but Seiichi already has a boyfriend."

"As shocking as it might seem, I didn't know that... Believe me Genichirou, if I'd know I would have told you."

"I know... Anyway, they're happy... I've talked to Atobe and I know... Well, I hope that they will be ok."

"Atobe? Atobe Keigo?"

"The one and only. Now, I have no intention of causing any trouble for them, but neither am I capable of just staying here and watching them. The only reason I didn't leave for America last year was Yukimura, and now that reason is gone. Believe it or not, I am actually doing this for my own sake. I've wanted to become a professional tennis player for as long as I can remember, and this is a better way of getting there then staying here, it's that simple." 

Kirihara was staring with unseeing eyes at his text book again, unable to watch the other two anymore. He felt like he was choking, his hero, his role model, was leaving all of them just because of Yukimura! It wasn't fair! Why did one of them have to leave? Why couldn't he have both of them there? He needed them damn it! How was he supposed to develop if he didn't have them as goals? Them to look up to?

"I believe you Sanada... To be honest, I think it's about time that you become a little selfish... But what does Seiichi has to say about all of this?"

Kirihara was startled back to reality by Yanagi's voice and turned his focus back to his sempai's again.

"Honestly? He doesn't know, not that I know about him and Keigo, nor about me leaving and certainly not about my feelings for him, and that's the way I want things to stay."

"So you're saying that you won't even tell him that you're leaving? Now that will give us one pissed of fuku buchou to deal with."

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I CAN'T face him right now. Sooner or later I'll explain things to him, but not now."

"Basically, you're asking me to be the messenger, without really telling him anything?"

"Yes..."

Yanagi shook his head and sighed. "We've been through a lot together Genichirou, and I can't say no to this, just know that you owe me one, big time. What about the rest?"

"The rest?"

"The rest of your friends of course! Kuwahara, Marui, Niou, Yagyuu and little Akaya, anyone of them ringing a bell?"

That Yanagi was annoyed was clear to both Kirihara where he was hiding and to Sanada at his side.

"I'm sorry Renji..."

"That means you don't plan to tell anyone but me... You're stupid, but then, it's not you that will have to stay and watch the mess you will leave behind."

"Yanagi, stop! I know that it might seem stupid and irresponsible to you to do things this way, but the choice is mine. I won't force you to tell anyone about anything, but you ARE my closest friend and to me, you were the one that deserved to know how things are the most! And... and don't call Kirihara little, it will come back to hurt you if you underestimate him..." 

Yanagi seemed to deflate and simply glared at the ground for a while in silence. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, but saying goodbye isn't my best point..."

"I know..." 

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, the plane leaves at 7 am..."

"I see... Why so early? The American schools don't start until September, do they?" 

"No they don't, but I'm attending a summer class in English and I'll also get to play in the local tennis club. That way I can get used to living in there before I have to get used to their school system."

"Makes sense I suppose... One last match?"

Sanada chuckled and stood. "Sure, I can hardly say no to that."

The two of them left, having no clue that they were leaving a very lost kouhai behind. Kirihara however, seemed to be aware of everything around him, but as if he was seeing everything through some sort of crooked mirror. The English homework was momentarily forgotten, the threat of having to quit tennis was out of his mind and so where his problems at home. Sanada were leaving... Tomorrow...

The one he had always counted on knowing how to deal with everything, was running away! Okay, so maybe not running away, he could fully understand that Sanada would want to go America and become even better... The only problem was... Even now, even before Sanada had even left, Kirihara was feeling lonely.

Rubbing his eyes angrily he gathered his stuff and stood up. He made his way home in a daze, not really sure how he got there, or what he was supposed to do now when he was there. Changing into his training clothes he headed out again as quickly as he had arrived. He needed to move, needed to do something physical, anything, just to get his breathing back to normal. So he ran, and ran... Paying no attention to where he was going, he didn't stop until it felt like his lungs were on fire. Staring at the temple next to the road as he gulped for air he suddenly knew.

There was no way that he would let Sanada leave without him saying goodbye. It didn't matter that Sanada didn't want them to know, he DID know and if Sanada was allowed to be selfish enough to move across the world, he was allowed to be selfish enough to get a goodbye! Clenching his fist he made his way up the stairs to the temple.

Sanada was packing up the last of his things, checking so that he hadn't forgotten something he would need as his mother knocked on his door.

"Yes?" 

Opening the door the dark haired woman smiled at him. "There's a friend of yours from school here. He's waiting outside, said that he didn't want to intrude on such a busy morning. Such a polite young man."

"I'll be down in a second."

He put on his jersey and frowning realized that who ever it was, it was neither Renji nor Seiichi. His mother knew both of them well enough to simply show them up, not allowing them to stay outside. Neither would she refer to them as 'friends from school'. Opening the front door his eyes widened just slightly in shock. He had spent enough time to keep track of that raven haired head to know it anywhere.

Blinking didn't change the fact, out of all people he knew, this one was sitting on his front steps. 

"Kirihara..."

Kirihara's green eyes turned from the pavement onto his and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Surprised to see me Sanada fuku-buchou?" 

Surprise might have been a too mild word to describe what Genichirou was feeling, but instead of showing it he just nodded slightly and sat down beside Akaya.

"You might say that... What brings you here at this hour of the day?"

"Your plane leaves in an hour, doesn't it? I had to get here by this time to be able to say goodbye..." Kirihara was staring at the ground again and Genichirou had absolutely no idea of how to react. 

"...how did you know..?"

"Doesn't matter. I just wanted to see you before you leave." Grinning green eyes met dark ones. "Don't you forget Japanese while you're there, I still want to be able to talk to you when you get home."

Sanada chuckled and swatted Kirihara over the head. "Or you will just have to start pay attention in English class Akaya-kun."

Kirihara smirked and nodded. "As you say Sempai." Little did Sanada know that Akaya had decided to take every word he was saying fully seriously. This might be the last time he could get some advice from his hero, so he would take all he could get.

"So... You're doing well with the team Kirihara buchou."

"Che, it sounds weird when you say that Sanada-san, but I guess its ok. It's not easy, we have no genius as Echizen or Ibu, any all around players like Othori. Nor any natural doubles..."

"I wouldn't say you didn't have any geniuses, you have you... From what I've seen of your games, you've managed to get the others in pretty good shape too... Just don't slack of, practice makes perfect. And don't keep removing the power wrists, I know you have been practicing a lot without them and don't to that. Keep them on, all the time." Sanada wondered how it could be that as soon as he was close to Kirihara he started to lecture him, he just wanted Akaya to develop to his full potential he supposed. Akaya was his kouhai after all, he had spent two years of constantly watching over him. He had also been there to see the younger one start his long road to changing himself. He didn't want him to slip from it, Kirihara deserved to be the best he possibly ever could...

"I'll keep that in mind... Do not lose over there either, okay Sanada?"

"Of course I won't. It'll be hard though..."

Kirihara nodded and looked down again. It was better for Sanada to be in America, there would be more rivals for him there, more people that was as strong or stronger... Japan simply didn't give Sanada what he needed anymore and Akaya knew that. It didn't stop the feeling of that this was all Yukimura's fault though, not that he voiced his thoughts. A strong hand on his shoulder made him look up again before he was able to completely hide the sorrow he was feeling.

Sanada blinked as he took in the glossy eyes on the other and smiled faintly. Secretly he still wondered how Akaya had found out and also why he hadn't said anything about the fact that Sanada had planned on leaving without telling anyone. It didn't stop the feeling that he had of gratefulness. "Thank you Akaya. For coming here." 

Kirihara blushed slightly and shrugged. "It was nothing... I'll let you get on your way now..." He stood and looked out into the darkness. "Don't forget about Rikkai?" There was a slight tone of actual fear in Kirihara's voice and Sanada's eyes widened and he stood too.

"Of course I won't! When I get back you better be ready, because I'll play you to see if you've slacked of."

It was all the reassurance Kirihara needed and he smirked. "When you get back I'll be better than you, American coaches or not."

"In your dreams Akaya."

"Oi! I will win, sooner or later." 

The two grinned at each other and suddenly Kirihara stepped up and gave the older teen a brief hug. "Thanks for everything Sanada-san."

Before Sanada even had time to react Akaya was making his way down the street and his hand was raised in goodbye. Sanada shook his head in confusion and walked back inside, the little devil of Rikkai was truly one of a kind...

Sunday afternoon at one pm, the entire Rikkai High tennis club had practice. Maki looked over all his players as they assembled and as he was sure everyone was there he spoke up.

"Everyone! Listen up! Second years and third years, you'll have stamina practice with me. First years, follow Renji to the club room."

It was a group of confused first years that made their way back inside.

"What's going on Renji?" Seiichi's voice was calm as usual, and didn't leave room for argument. Renji sighed and put his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the now closed door.

"There's no use in trying to sugar this up I suppose… Sanada Genichirou has left the team."

As he had expected the room exploded in a series of outraged cries. It wasn't until Yukimura stood up that things calmed down.

"I think I would like some more information then that Yanagi…"

"Of course…"

"For a start, where is he? I want to talk to him myself."

"Unfortunately you can't Yukimura fuku buchou. Sanada left for America this morning. I'll be the first to admit that he'll leave hole behind, but it's what he wants to do."

Yukimura stepped closer to Renji, his smile and eyes were too calm and when he spoke in a low whisper, Yanagi knew that Seiichi was beyond angry, he was feeling betrayed.

"Are you telling me… Yanagi… That for some reason, Genichirou told you that he was leaving, but no one else?"

Fighting down the urge to flinch at Yukimura's words Renji simply nodded.

"I see…"

"Seiichi, it was a once in a life time opportunity, don't you see.."

"Don't Renji! This isn't about…" Yukimura's voice was a low hiss and this time Renji really did flinch. "His place is here! Here with us."

"No Seiichi, we've just become so used to having him here that we've forgotten the fact that one day he might not be. Not even I could calculate this happening. Allow him to chase his own dream for once."

Yanagi pushed himself of the door and looked back at Seiichi as calmly as he could. "We have practice now, I know you're feeling betrayed Yukimura, but not everything is about you or the Rikkai tennis team."

Never before had he come so close to actually insult Seichi, nor had their friendship ever been tested this way. Sanada's departure was suddenly standing between the two of them like a brick wall. There was however nothing more that could be done today and Yanagi simply opened the door and walked back towards the courts. The rest of the team followed and Renji was relived when Niou bounced up to his side and grinned.

"It sucks that Sanada-san left, however, now there's a chance for me to get on the team." Niou winked and Renji smiled faintly. He knew that Niou was really trying to cheer him up and he was grateful for the effort.

As they reached the rest of the club members Niou nudged Renji. "Look, Akaya-kun is here… Does he know?"

Renji sighed and started to make his way over to where Maki and Akaya were talking. As the Jr. High player spotted them he said his goodbye to Maki and started making his way of the courts.

Renji raised and eyebrow as the younger approached him.

"Kirihara…" 

"Never mind Yanagi sempai, I asked Maki-san if I could borrow you for making a better training schedule for the Jr team, he said okay, so I'm going to call you later this week so we can decide on a time. Bye."

Akaya was making his was past the stunned first year High school students with more speed then was necessary. That was until Yukimura reached out and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to stop.

"Akaya-kun, there's something you…"

"I said, never mind!"

The smile that had been on Kirihara's lips had died as soon as his eyes had met Yukimura's. The older teen's eyes widened as the devil yanked his arm free. "Never mind… It doesn't matter anyway…" With that Kirihara stormed of the court and Renji sighed as he realized the red rimming on Akaya's eyes had nothing to do with tennis for once.

"I have no idea of how… But he knows Niou…" Mentally he added that it was probable that Kirihara knew as much as he did…

Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean, Sanada was rummaging through the pockets of his regular jersey in search for something that could be used as book mark. Frowning as his fingers touched something silky he pulled the item out. He couldn't help the startled chuckle that escaped him. In his hand was a small silky, red good luck charm. Attached to it with a plastic paper clip, was a note. He knew the hand writing, even if it was shocking to see it in English. 'Good luck Genichirou'…

Where Akaya had gotten the idea from, or why he had done it, was beyond Sanada's imagination, but it still made him smile. Even when he wasn't around, Kirihara managed to get to him… Deciding that the token would be placed on his tennis bag as soon as he got it back, he placed it inside the book for now. The little devil wouldn't have to worry, there was no way he would be able to forget Rikkai when he had friends like that there.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo sorry for the long wait! There's been some problems with a lot of stuff, but I hope things will work better from now on. This chapter hasn't been beta-read, so forgive me for any mistakes.

Warnings are the same as in the first chap… N I might just give a warning about boyXboy kiss. XD

Thanks to everyone that has read and an even stronger thanks to the people that reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning PoT nor am I making any money from this.

Chap 2

Sanada couldn't help but smirk as he wondered what his friends back in Japan would think if they saw him now. In his mind it was slightly ironic that he, who had been seen as one of the hardest leaders of the Jr. High world, was currently teaching middle aged women how to hold a racket properly. The hilarious part of it? He was actually enjoying himself.

When he had first arrived to America his impression was that American's were rude. Now he wasn't sure if it was American's who were rude, or if it was Japanese that were overly polite. Maybe it was both, but his upbringing in how to be polite to elders were why he was currently having a class of his own.

The first week at work he had been not much more than a messenger boy and he hadn't objected, it gave him an opportunity to watch and learn. However, some of the women had soon started taking interest in him, since he apparently was "such a polite young man"… He couldn't help but think about the fact that it was the same thing that his mother had called Akaya… Maybe middle-aged women were delusional… The day after he had played a practice match with one of the other summer workers, his boss had approached him and wondered if he could consider teaching a class of beginners.

He HAD hesitated, training people in tennis he knew how to do, but he very much doubted that he was allowed to slap anyone here… The pay for teaching was better though, and he also figured it was as good way as any to get to know the culture he was supposed to spend three years in.

So now, a month later, he had indeed managed to become a lot more acclimatized. He had hardly been speaking Japanese at all since he arrived and he purposely tried to stay away from everything that had to do with Japan. In reallity, except his books, the only thing he had to remind himself of his former home, was a yellow and black jersey and a red good luck charm…

One more week and school would start, one more week before he would start his way towards professional tennis… He had wondered about how good the tennis players at school was, about how the lessons would be, but he also knew that there was no use thinking about it.

"The girls sure seem to be excited today…"

Sanada turned his head towards the next court and watched as the 15,16 year olds gathered around someone, squealing with excitement.

"Sure seems so Mrs. Anderson." He answered with a small smile. Mrs. Anderson's daughter was in that group, and he suspected that the woman was trying to make him her future son-in-law… It wouldn't have worked even if he had been straight, the girl, Josephine, was cute enough and also rather nice, but she was just simply to narrow minded. He simply couldn't understand how someone could discus Big Brother for an hour…

"Mhm, and I swear, it it's that Billy Cassidy boy again and I'm going to complain to the management! I don't care how good he might be he just can't…"

"Excuse me, but did you just say Billy Cassidy?" Sanada had never interrupted one of Mrs. Anderson's rants about how lazy today's youths were, but if it really was the same Billy he had faced a year ago, he sure wanted to know.

"Ehh, yes. He attends the same school as you will, Genichirou."

"I see…" His eyes wandered back to the group of girls and sure enough, now that the crowed had lessened a bit, the teen in the middle, was no one else then Billy Cassidy...

Smirking slightly Sanada walked up to lean against the net separating the two courts. Keeping his eyes on his own class, his ears took in what was being said by his former opponent.

"Well, you see girls, there simply isn't anyone that's good enough to return my Bull Rope serve, that's why I always win."

That sentence, along with the giggling of the girls made Sanada's smirk grow even more.

"Funny, I seem to remember both me and Atobe returning it…" He stated turned to watch the shock on Billy's face. The American boy recovered quickly however and grinned back at him.

"Well, I'll be damned! Sanada Genichirou! I didn't think I'd see you again, what brings you to the States?"

"School… Same one as you it seems."

"That's great!"

The two of them stared at each other, grinning, but the challenge was still there, even if it wasn't until Billy voiced it that things became real. "Up for a re-match? I've wanted to see what you can do when you're playing singles…"

Sanada shook his head. "I would love too, but I still have a class to teach, it'll have to wait."

A hand on his shoulder made Sanada turn and realized that Mrs. Anderson was standing right beside him along with the rest of his class. "We wouldn't mind Genichirou… I know that I sure would want to see you play again." She smiled at him before turning and glaring at Billy. Sanada ducked his head to hide his smile, he had a feeling that Mrs. Anderson was more hoping for him to beat Billy… Now, he couldn't disappoint his students, could he?

"Alright… You're on Billy."

Sanada had to admit that he'd been getting bored lately, the ones that was in his own age working at the club had presented little challenge so far. The matches he had played the last month hadn't been much more then swing practice for him. Billy however, if he was anything like he had been a year ago, was somewhat of a challenge at least. He grabbed his tennis bag and made his way to the other court. Ignoring the crowed that was gathering, he picked out his cap, put it on and then picked out his favorite racket. He didn't notice how he allowed his fingers to slide over the good luck charm before he closed that bag again, but Billy did.

"Good luck wishes from a girlfriend?"

Sanada shook his head and stood.

"Boyfriend?"

Sanada simply looked at Billy at that.

"Come on, it must be from someone loved for YOU of all people to cherish it like that."

"I never said it wasn't from a loved one. Can we start the match now?"

"Alright, alright. No need to get so defensive, jeez, you're worse than Kevin."

"I resent that."

Billy laughed and finally put his racket on the ground. "Rough or smooth?"

"Rough."

Even though Billy won the serve, there was little he could do from preventing Sanada from completely dominating the game.

Sanada was feeling something aching to satisfaction when the match ended at 6-3. Billy was a good player, so far the best he had played in America.

"You've gotten better Sanada."

"So have you."

"Nowhere near as good as you. Darn, what have you been doing this last year to become that good?"

"Practicing…"

"Have all the Jap players developed as much?"

"More or less. We had an intense year last year…"

Billy grinned and grabbed Sanada's hand. "It's going to rock having you in school!"

Sanada couldn't help smiling just a little back at Billy. The Texan had just been defeated in front of the girls he was trying to impress, and still he was all smiles… He was startled from his thoughts by the crowed that had gathered. He hadn't realized how many people had been there to watch them, and suddenly he felt guilty. He was supposed to work after all… He saw his boss in the crowed and ducked his head. The old man was making his way to the court… Suddenly the shrill voice of Mrs. Anderson cut through the shears.

"Mr. Dawn! Mr. Dawn! Such a wonderful young teacher you've found for us! Do you think it's possible to have him continue teaching throughout the year? Such an amazing player, and he's SO polite."

Sanada's eyes widen just a fraction, Mrs. Anderson sounded a lot like her daughter at the moment, but from the continued conversation, she hadn't only saved him from getting fired, she had also managed to get him a job for the rest of the year.

"Seems like you've got yourself a fan club Sanada…" Billy was smirking and Sanada glared at him.

"So?"

"Nothing, actually, I'd like those lady's to like me too, would make my life a lot easier."

"Try dating ONE of their daughters at the time, it might help."

Billy laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I suppose you're right… Things have been a bit crazy since Stephanie broke up with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Billy shrugged and both of them started collecting their things. Once again Sanada's fingers brushed over Kirihara's gift, but this time it was conscious, and this time Billy kept quiet about it.

"So, are you staying at the dorms Sanada?"

"Mhm… I'm thinking about getting an apartment though… Dorm life doesn't seem to be my thing, and there's only four other people there right now."

Billy chuckled and shouldered his tennis bag. "Yeah, dorm life can be hell. It can also be a lot of fun though. What dorm are you in?"

"D, why?"

"Ah, you're in the Triathlon dorm, wonder what air head put you there… Anyway, when school starts I'll help you get a transfer to the Tennis dorm instead, a bit easier to live with the same sort of sport freaks. See you around Sanada."

Billy left and Sanada went back to teaching his class, wondering if living in the same dorm as Billy Cassidy would really be better then it was now…

Kirihara returned home feeling rather beat up, but happy. The training schedule that Yanagi had helped him put together was really showing results! The team was stronger than it had been so far, he was the strongest he had ever been. For the first time since he had been appointed captain, he felt that there really was a chance of winning the Nationals. So what if they had lost the semifinals of the Kantou tournament, they were in the National final now and that was all that mattered… One week and they would face Seigaku again… One week…

Lost in his own thoughts and plans he didn't notice the police car parked in front of his house until he walked into it. His eyes snapped to his house and suddenly tennis was the last thing on his mind. There were too many cars in front of his house… It was too quiet…

Running the last few yards he threw the door open and scrambled inside, not bothering with removing his shoes…

His father was in the living room, along with Akaya's psychiatrist, the social worker that had been working with their family for years and two police officers that he had never seen before… However, his mother was painfully absent…

"What's going on?!?" He didn't even bother to try to hide the panic in his voice, it didn't matter at this point.

"Akaya-kun, maybe it's best if you sit down…" Kyoma-sensei's voice had some sort of weird power over him, the grey haired female social worker had seen him at some of the lowest points of his life, and she was probably the only adult that Akaya truly trusted.

He sat down at the ledge of the couch and glared at his father, the man still hadn't acknowledged the fact that his son was even in the room. Akaya's relationship with his father was complicated, a love/hate one, that the 15 year old still couldn't grasp.

"What's going on?" He asked again, this time calmer. Again it was Kyoma-sensei that answered him.

"Akaya-kun… Due to the recent developments with your mother's condition, your father has found it best to send her to a place where she can get better treatment…"

"You fucking bastard! You sent her to a loony bin!" Akaya had flown from his spot on the couch and was now holding his father by the collar, pinning him to the wall.

"I had to!"

"You didn't _have_ to do that! This is what you came home for?!? This is why you're here!?! Then to hell with you!"

"Akaya-kun! Let go of your father! Kirihara-san, maybe it's better if you allow me to talk to Akaya alone…"

Akaya let go of his father but still glared at him. "Get him out of my sight!" He growled and stalked off to his room, knowing that Kyoma-sensei would follow him. He flopped on to his bed and stared at the ceiling while the woman closed the door behind her and sat down at his desk.

"What's going to happen now? To me I mean…"

"You're a smart boy Akaya… I told them that you'd understand that your situation would change with this too…"

"Yeah, well, dad's home what? Two days a month? I doubt that he's going to be the one taking care of me now…"

"You're right… You're going to be placed in a foster family… One that has experience with children like you…"

"Mental ones you mean."

"I thought we'd agreed to not use those sorts of words. You're not mental, you have some problems, that's all."

Akaya rubbed his eyes tiredly and sighed. "Whatever. When am I leaving?" Suddenly realizing something he sat up with a start. "I won't have to transfer school, will I?"

"No you won't, I've made sure of that, don't worry. You will live further away from Rikkai, but Kamio-san has assured me that either he or his wife will be able to drive you there and..."

"Kamio?!? Not possible…"

"Yes, Kamio, they have two other foster children, Yoko and Sakura and also a son of their own, Akira, from what I've understood he plays tennis too so…"

"He sure does…" Akaya interrupted again and flopped down on the bed again. "This will not be a good thing…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember the player I told you about that hates my gut? That would be Kamio Akira… I won't last a week in that house…"

"Now, now Akaya-kun, there's no need to be so negative, from what I've understood his parents has cleared this with all of the children."

"That doesn't mean he won't try to have my head at the first possible moment…"

"Didn't things get better between the two of you during that camp?"

"Well, yeah… But it's still not good… I don't really blame him ya know, but…" Akaya sighed and closed his eyes, this was so NOT what he needed right now. Tennis, school and dealing with the loss of Sanada was enough as it was, getting shipped off to a foster family, and the Kamio's at that, it was just too much… "So when do I leave?" He asked in defeat.

"We had planned to allow you and your father to have one last day together, but as things is at the moment…"

"Yeah… So basically, I pack up my stuff and then I go… What are the cops for anyway?"

"Your psychiatrist was afraid that you would either run of, or do something violent."

"Meh, that jack ass knows nothing. I swear that Sanada-san knows how I work better than he does."

The old woman looked sharply at the boy on the bed.

"It's been a while since you mentioned anyone of your sempai's…"

"It's been… It's complicated…"

"Akaya… Now, I know you enough to know that you trust them more then you trust any adult around you, I think you'll need them to get used to this situation…"

"No, I'll deal with it on my own." He sat up and shook his head. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Kyoma had seen a lot of teen age boys in her career, but there was something about Akaya had managed to get to her. The first time she had seen the boy he had only been ten years, and as defensive of his family as a Rottweiler. It had taken her years to get the boy to trust her, and somehow it felt like she was betraying that trust right now… However, he had grown up so much during his years in Jr. High. Rikkai and the people he had met there had been good for him… Shaking her head she stood up.

"I you say so I'll trust you… You better start packing."

"Mhm… What can I bring?"

"Whatever you want, you get your own room, although smaller then this…"

Looking over his room Akaya made a quick decision and then grinned. "Give me two hours and I'll be done. I need to shower before I start."

The teenage boy that left the house two hours later, was carrying way less then Kyoma sensei had expected him to, but she had never known the boy to be like anyone else. Tennis was the only thing he still had as a security in this world, and she had a feeling that it would be sometime before he would be able to trust anyone again. As she drove the boy to the other side of town, she couldn't help glancing at him. Where was that notorious fuku buchou when she needed him? If there had ever been anyone to truly break through to Akaya, it was his tennis sempai's, and one Sanada Genichirou especially. How she hoped that they would be able to see that Akaya needed help now, even if they weren't technically in the same school anymore.

Two days later Kirihara was practicing on his own, just slamming the ball against the wall, over and over… His shoulder was throbbing, but this way the mess in his head seemed a lot calmer. So far things living with the Kamio's hadn't been bad at all. He and Akira were polite to each other when they were forced to be in the same room and otherwise they just stayed out of each other's ways.

It didn't change the fact that his entire life had change TWICE in about a month. It didn't change the fact that he was feeling a lot lonelier then he had ever done before… Another ball came towards him but before he could he could hit it, a hand grabbed it.

Narrowed green eyes turned to glare at whoever it was that dared interrupt him. When he realized that behind him was his old sempais his shoulders slumped. He didn't want to deal with them right now…

"Can I have my ball back Niou-sempai?" He asked silently, and if his eyes hadn't been on the ground he would have seen the shocked expression on all the others.

Niou tossed the ball back to Akaya who caught it and walked over to his tennis bag and placed it and his racket into it.

"Ok, what's going on Akaya?"

Even Yanagi seemed unnerved by Kirihara's behavior.

"I have a final to play on Saturday." He still didn't turn, still didn't want to deal with either of them and especially not him…

"Is that the reason you're not answering your phone?"

"My cell broke last week Yanagi-san, I told you I wouldn't get it back from the shop until next week."

"I meant your home phone."

Akaya froze on the spot, glaring at his tennis bag.

"Akaya-kun?"

Yukimura's voice was NOT what he needed to hear right then, it was exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time…

"Leave me alone, all of you."

Of course they didn't listen to him, of course they had to interfere with things they didn't understand…

"Get a hold of yourself Kirihara! How are you supposed to lead a team when you're like this?"

Finally Akaya snapped around and in an instance he was standing right in front Yukimura. Logically he KNEW that it wasn't Seiichi's fault that Sanada had left, logically, he knew he shouldn't vent his anger on his old buchou, but he couldn't stop it.

"Like you're one to talk about being a good captain! You didn't lead us to the nationals last year, Sanada did! And maybe if you hadn't…" He managed to stop himself before he said something that he would regret forever. He stepped back and shook his head. "I'm sorry Yukimura-san… I did ask you to leave…"

"What has gotten into you?!?"

"You know Yukimura-san, I don't think you have the right to ask me that. I'm not on your team right now, nor are you my sempai right now. Leave me alone and go practice on your own instead!"

"Kirihara!"

"Don't interfere Yanagi!"

To everyone's surprise it was Yukimura that had interrupted Renji.

"I want to know what it is that has made Akaya so angry with us."

"I'm not… I'm not angry with you… Things are messy at the moment, but it's something that I have to deal with on my own… I don't need you babying me." With that Akaya grabbed his tennis bag and ran, just needing to get away before thing went really bad.

Suddenly realization dawned on Yanagi, even though he could see that there was only anger in Seiichi at this moment. Right now though, Akaya was more important than Seiichi. The one that was suffering most because the loss of Genichirou wasn't Seiichi, it wasn't Renji himself, it was Akaya. They still had the rest of their friends around them, also, even though Sanada was one of kind, they had also been able to see him as the teenager he was. Something that Kirihara hadn't. To the little devil, Sanada was the ultimate leader, no matter how hard he had pushed them, Kirihara had had complete and undoubting faith in him… To Akaya it wasn't just a friend that had left for USA, it was a hero, it was someone that he had trusted… From what Renji knew about Akaya, trust wasn't something he gave out easily…

Renji knew that he missed Genichirou, he knew that Seiichi was feeling betrayed, but exactly what Akaya was feeling right now he had no idea, only that their baby really wasn't a baby anymore, but a very lonely teenager.

Reaching out on instinct he grabbed Niou's wrist and dragged him along as he ran after the little devil. Niou didn't have to be pulled a long more than a few steps. If the data man of Rikkai had decided that they needed to go after Kirihara, then that was what they were going to do. Even he knew when to just shut up and do what was necessary.

They managed to catch up with Akaya after about five minutes of running and by then the younger one was close to tears.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No Aka-kun, not until you have heard what I'm going to say. I don't know how you found out that Genichirou was leaving, nor do I know how much you know. But this I DO know, we WON'T leave Akaya! It's ok to trust in us you know…"

Akaya stared wide eyed at Renji, not believing how accurate the older teen had enterpertated his feelings. His shoulders slumped again and he took a deep breath.

"I know… I know… But there are still a lot of things that I have to deal with on my own… However, if you want to reach me on the phone, you better call the Kamio's…"

"What? What the hell are you doing at the Kamio's!?!"

Kirihara couldn't help but chuckle at Niou's face expression, but he could also understand the shock.

"To make a very long story very short, his parents are my foster parents now and that's about all I can say right now…"

Renji could see that Niou had a sharp reply on his tongue, and even though he knew that the silver haired one didn't mean anything bad with it, he also had a feeling that it wasn't what Kirihara needed. "I see… But Akaya… I can understand that it makes things very complicated at the moment, but it still doesn't explain why you're so angry with Yukimura."

Renji sure was good at seeing things, maybe a bit too good for his own sake. Akaya gritted his teeth and turned his green eyes to meet Renji's head on.

"You know what Yanagi, why don't you stop putting your nose into my life and my relationships and start looking at your own instead!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the two of you! Why don't you just kiss and get on with it, 'cause honestly, you're getting on my nerves!"

With that Kirihara stalked off again, leaving two blushing sempai's behind him.

Niou huffed and kicked a pebble as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"That brat sure has gotten cocky, making him captain was a baaad decision."

"Hmm… Maybe…" For once, Yanagi was feeling lost at what to do. He was so used to knowing how things would be. Just make the calculation and you'd have the result… But with Niou… Nothing was sure when it came to him. As for Renji's feelings for the silver haired trickster… They made things even more complicated to calculate… Opening his eyes just a bit he stared after Kirihara, it was true, Akaya sure had changed a lot since he had become Rikkaidai's Captain. He had changed even more since Sanada had left, but just maybe, the brat wasn't wrong… Deciding to do something completely out of the ordinary, he decided to take a chance… To gamble without knowledge. Taking a deep breath he turned his eyes to Niou again, not caring that his entire inner being were screaming at him to just get out of there.

"He might be a cocky brat, but he's at least 50 right…"

Seeing Niou speechless would have amused a lot of people, but to Renji, it was only heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry Niou, I shouldn't have said anything." Yanagi closed his eyes again and turned. He shouldn't have gambled, he should have collected more information before he made his move, he should…

Whatever he was planning, his thoughts shut down as two strong arms spun him around and gathered him in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't say such stupid things Renji… Don't say that you're sorry when you're not. However, your data is wrong. Kirihara isn't 50 right… It's 100..."

For a first kiss, it wasn't bad, nor was it good. There were too much nerves, too much insecurity. Niou wasn't the one to give up though, and the second time he pressed his lips against Renji's, the Master had recovered enough from the shock to be able to kiss back. Not bothering that they were in the middle of a park where everyone could see them, they allowed themselves the pleasure of just being in that magical moment. Renji's fingers somehow tangled in the wild silver strands and in that second, neither of them needed any walls to fend off the world with.

As all kisses do, even this one had to come to an end. Leaving two still blushing teenagers in each other's arms.

"Tch, I'm going to kick Akaya's ass if I find out that he's know this all along and not told me."

Renji chuckled and shook his head when he reluctantly let go of Niou. "There's an 85 chance that you'll get the entire Rikkai Jr High after you if you that. I won't put it past him though, that he knew I mean…"

"Mhm… So, wannna come by my place tonight?"

The look in Niou's eyes could have made any one blush and Renji felt as if he was being mentally undressed by the other. Not that that was a reason for saying no…

"I'll have to clear it with my parents, but there's a 98 chance that they'll allow it."

Niou smirked and mumbled something as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What was that Niou?"

"Nothing…"

Renji's eyes opened just a bit as he looked at Niou. "There's a 75 chance that whatever you said was about me, so I would like to know…"

Niou chuckled and stepped up close to Renji again. Removing his hands from his pockets again he placed one of them on the small of Renji's back and caressed Renji's cheek with the other. "I was wondering if you'll talk percentages in bed as well… That'd be kind of hot." He grinned and gave Yanagi another kiss before stepping back and winking. "I'll see you tonight then Yanagi-san." He left before Renji could say anything, but somehow Renji was completely ok with Niou leaving him speechless. It wasn't everyday you ended up getting called hot by your crush after all.

Kirihara tried hard to not think about his argument with his sempais and instead focused on flipping through the TV channels. That was of curse until the remote was snatched from his hand.

"Oi! I was watching that!"

"No you weren't Kirihara, at least I hope you're not watching Winnie the pooh?" Akira raised an eyebrow at the other teen who were still trying to grab the remote. Kirihara blushed liked crazy and tried to glare at his new foster brother.

"So what if I were?!? Yoko watches it all the time and you never pick on her!"

"Hello, earth to Akaya! Yoko is three years older than us, she has an anger management problem AND she has a black belt in karate! I wouldn't pick on her even if she watched Bear in a Big Blue house!"

"What's Bear in a Big Blue house?"

Now it was Akira's turn to blush and he was about to start arguing again when the remote was snatched from his hand from behind. Turning on the spot he came face to face with his mother who had that look that Akira knew meant 'Do as I say, or you won't like the outcome.'

"Boys… I don't know if either of you know what the time is, but MY watch says it's 'Akira and Akaya will do their homework time'."

Both teens groaned and sure felt like complaining, but complaining would mean no TV, computer OR TV-games for a week. Akaya hadn't suffered one of the punishment yet, but he'd heard enough about them to take it serious.

Dragging themselves upstairs they both complained about their homework. Akira about his math and Akaya about the never ending curse called English. Akira bit his lip and tilted his head slightly as he looked at Akaya.

"You know, you should ask Sakura for help…"

"Come on, are you telling me a TEN year old could help me?"

"Yeah… She came here about seven months ago, before that she lived with her American mum… She's fluent in it. Has helped me a lot…"

"Oh… Ok, thanks… By the way… What's wrong with her?"

"Sakura has ADHD…"

"Like me…"

"Yeah."

None of them could take the strained silence that occurred after that and they both fled to their own rooms. But that moment was the first one where they had acknowledged each other as something more than just mere acquaintances. Something more than fellow tennis players. They were FAR from being family, but just maybe, they were starting to become friends…

Seiichi usually considered himself a calm person, someone how didn't over react. However, things lately had just been too absurd. Today's fight with Kirihara had just made things over flow and at the moment, he wasn't even sure of what he was feeling. Pacing the length of the room and rambling out all the things that had happen made him at least feel better.

The silver haired occupant of the room wasn't amused by this behavior though. From where Atobe was standing, it sure looked like Seiichi was over reacting, and the only one suffering for it, was Keigo. So far he had been called Idiot, insensitive, cold hearted and also been accused of not loving Seiichi. Now, when it came to Yukimura, Atobe could take a lot, but that was where he drew the line!

"Yukimura Seiichi, stop acting like a child! Yes, I know that you're hurt because of Sanada's actions, yes, I know that Kirihara is being a pain and no, I don't know why. But you know what? None of this is MY fault!"

"I never said it was, I just want you to at least TRY to understand what I'm feeling!"

"I DO understand! That's just the point! Ore-sama understands what you're feeling right now better then even you do!"

Seiichi's usual soft eyes flared. "Don't you dare say things like that and don't bloody start with the Ore-sama with me!"

"If you can accuse Ore-sama of not loving you then Ore-sama can call himself what he want."

There was an arrogance in Atobe's voice that Seiichi hadn't heard since that faithful night in February and suddenly he realized something terrible. He was about to lose Keigo… His violet eyes widen and in a sudden move he had Keigo in his arms, holding him tighter than necessary. Not Keigo too!

"I'm sorry Keigo, I'm sorry…" It wasn't much more than a breath into the silver hair, yet it was enough to make the other sag in his arms.

"I understand that you miss Genichirou, I do too Seiichi. I understand that you hurt because he left without telling you. Kirihara's behavior makes no sense to you and that hurts has well, I understand that too, but none of this is my fault. I'll listen to everything you want to talk about, but don't make me the bad guy, because, for once I'm not." Atobe's voice was muffled as he talked, not wanting to lift his head from its position on Seiichi's chest. It still cut like a knife to listen too.

"I know… You're my heart Keigo, I never meant to hurt you. I really am sorry…" Tilting his head Seiichi pressed a feather light kiss to Keigo's temple. He admitted that he at times forgot how proud Keigo was and also how fragile that pride was. Keigo was The King of Hyoutei or the Atobe heir. There was only a very few people that only saw him as Keigo. Yes, he WAS an arrogant, flamboyant, narcissistic bastard at times. But he was a lot other things too, things that had made Seichi fall for him. He shouldn't take those things for granted… That thought made his head snap up and he stared at Keigo who only looked up at him with mild puzzlement.

"Did I take Genichirou for granted?"

"What? Where did that thought come from?"

"You, I take you for granted at times… Maybe I did with Genichirou too, maybe that's why he just left, maybe…" Seiichi interrupted himself and looked away.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe it'll lead to you leaving me too…"

Atobe smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Seichi and bringing them close tighter again. "One, I won't leave, if you start to act like you take me for granted I'll tell you. Two, I don't think that you took Sanada for granted, nor do I think that he felt that way. I do however think that he had problems that he needed to deal with on his own. If he would have told you that he was leaving, what would you have done?"

"I would have done everything in my power to make him stay…"

"Exactly. Now, I don't know Yanagi that well, but I don't think that he tried to stop him…"

Seiichi sighed and nodded. "I think you're right… It doesn't make it hurt any less…"

"Maybe not now, but I think it'll help, later…"

There was a long silence between the two of them, the kind you can only have with someone that you feel absolutely comfortable with. Atobe had his suspicions about why Sanada had suddenly left, but he also knew the Emperor well enough to know that that was NOT the only reason. It wouldn't help Seiichi any if he knew, there really was no reason for Keigo to break his promise, not yet at least… He just hoped that he would never have to.

"Keigo?"

"Mhm?"

"I don't really doubt that you love me…"

There was a hesitation in Seiichi's voice and suddenly Atobe knew why. Pulling back a bit he looked up into Seiichi's eyes and smiled.

"I love you Yukimura Seiichi."

The soft, elated smile he got in return was breath taking.

"I should have told you that a long time ago, I'm sorry Seiichi."

Seiichi just shook his head, Atobe was the only one that could just make everything so much better in just a few moments… When their lips met it was all the things they both were feelings but lacked the words to describe.

Renji smiled as he read the mail from Genichirou. It seemed that not only was he liking it in America, he was also in for a challenging year… Being in the same school as the American team would defiantly be what Yanagi called interesting. He did however have a feeling that the next time he faced Genichirou on the court, he wouldn't be able to beat him… But that was why Sanada was where he was, wasn't it? To become the best. It was the last sentences that changed his smile into a frown.

'I hope everyone is doing well and that they're not slacking of. You have the upcoming Nationals finals to worry about, don't forget that.' _Ever the fuku buchou, wasn't he? _'I'm sorry if the way I left made things difficult for you Renji and I'm also sorry if I hurt someone by it…' _Yes, the "someone" called Seiichi HAD been hurt…_ 'Keep an eye on Akaya, he's not as grown up as he think he is.' _His not as immature as Sanada thinks he is either._ 'I worry about him. I hope that making him captain wasn't too much for him. I know he can do it, I just don't want him to lose himself in the process… He is doing alright, isn't he?

Take care of yourself Renji. Genichirou.'

What on earth had taken place between Sanada and Kirihara before the older teen had left? Shaking his head Yanagi closed his lap top and got up. He was going to meet Niou for their first date in an hour… Was it ironic or romantic that their first date was the Jr. High's national finals? Renji didn't know, neither did he care. It was who they were and that was enough. However, he couldn't help but wonder if he was supposed to worry about Sanada, Yukimura or Kirihara… At the moment, he supposed that the one that WOULD have needed him the most was Sanada, but the one that would get his time was Kirihara. He just had to trust that Keigo could take care of Seiichi.


End file.
